Reincarnated Soul
by GravityFail
Summary: 4 months later....Ryu wakes up from the car crash he, Tohma and Shuichi were in to only find that one of them didn't make it or did he?
1. Prologue

Name : Reincarnated Soul

Prologue

All was busy, birds chirping, families at the park. Everything was like a radiant day. But if you were friends with a certain rock star then maybe you're day wasn't so good. Miles away you could hear two voices. One belonging to the famous Ryuichi Sakuma and the other belonging to Tohma Seguchi. They were clearly arguing while Ryuichi brought his precious bunny that goes by the name of Kumagoro up into the conversation...

"Tohmaaaaa! Kuma-chan told Ryu-chan that today was a bad day to go out. So me not going!" protested Ryuichi while holding Kuma-chan up at his defense.

"Ryu you already made me cancel all mybusiness meetingstoday so we can spend time together regarding that I couth you 'Tohma how about we hang out tomorrow oh and I won't take no for answer. Were spending time together tomorrow if you won't come then Kuma-chan well be very upset.' uncouth." the Grasper sighed. The day before Ryuichi got the sudden idea that he and Tohma are best friends right? Then how come they haven't spend a day together talking and hanging out in such a long time right? Calling him around 2:30 in the moring to ask . If I also may add earring an hour worth of lecture form his best friend about calling late and respect for other people's sleep. After much whinnying Tohma gave up and of course Ryuichi won (he always wins). After falling back asleep, later on the day he called the office and told them to cancel everything and headed on his way to pick up Ryuichi and now this little problem came up...

"How about if I get Shuichi to come with us?"

"Shu-chan?" Ryu looked at kumagoro and then back at Tohma with a big smile "Okay kuma-chan and Ryu-chan haven't seen Shu-chan in a long time! Yay we get to see Shu-chan!" Ruyichi started to dance around with Kumagoro while Tohma just chuckled.

"Come on let's go." Tohma told Ryuichi as he headed to his car and Ryuichi soon followed.

After a 30 minute drive they finally reached Yuki's place. Tohma got off the car and told Ryuichi to wait in the car with for him and Shu.

Knock...knock

Yuki opened the door and oh Joy none other then Tohma was at the other end.

"Good Morning Eiri-san." Tohma said with a pleasant simile "Is Shuichi home?" asked Tohma while making himself comfortable. "Why did you want the brat?"

"Oh, Ryu and I thought it be fun to hang out with Shuichi today."

"Sure" he said sarcastically but then again it had been 2 whole years since the New York incident. Also the elevator incident seems to have somehow help form a friendship between Tohma and Shuichi.

"Baka it's Tohma!"

Shu who was still asleep mostly because of some late night 'activities' was very tired. He made his way to the Yuki giving him his good morning hug and then seeing Tohma hugged him.

"Good morning Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii! Hello Tohmaaaaaaaa!" He said while Tohma gave him his greetings.

"Ah Shuichi do you want to go with out with Ryuichi and I?" Shu eyes widened and hugged Tohma hard. Tohma unable to breath took it as a yes. Like hell would Shuichi pass an offer to hang out with his idol!

"Let me say goodbye to Yuki first." Shuichi said heading to Yuki's study. Yuki himself was currently working on his latest novel.

"Yuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Shuichi just loved to do that to Yuki's name all the time.

"What?" Now he was pissed his latest idea had been interrupted.

"Me going out with Tohma and Ryu!"

"Great. Do me a favor and don't come back. Or better yet die." he added sarcastically. Like he would actually want his cute bundle of innocence (some parts) to die.

Shuichi cracked his knuckles and smirked "Unfortunely darling, that I can't do." he said as he quickly went to lick Yuki's ear (weak point score!) and ran out. Tohma who finally got comfy and also happy he hasn't been thrown out yet witnessed Shuichi running out like crazy saying "Better run Tohma!" he obviously did something to get the author mad again. Well anyway both of them made their way to Ryuichi who as soon saw Shuichi ran out of the car and glomped Shuichi in a hug and that sent both of them down.

Tohma chuckeled at the duo's antics. Never a dull moment around then.

In the car ...

Tohma sat up-front while Ryu and Shu were in the back. All 3 talking about tours and new CD's. Tohma decide to take a short cut through some hill what Tohma didn't notice was that two black cars were started following them.

On the way to the hill the roads were empty that's strange thought Tohma.

Suddenly Shuichi eyes widened as he yelled "WATCH OUT TOHMA!"

The two black cars came out. One on the side and the other behind Tohma's car. Both cars kept hitting the car, there on the curve of the hill the two cars stopped. Tohmas car flew about 30 ft in the air one of the doors fell out.

In the car Ryuichi was knocked out. Tohma for once was unable to do anything. The door that was thrown out was the drivers. Shuichi held onto Tohma for dear life.

When the car was about 8ft Shuichi took a chance and pushed Tohma out. The input of a 8ft wouldn't cause that much damage anyway. Its was lucky that the door had already landed on the lake so there was no chance of Tohma getting hit by it. As the car hit the ground another door flew out almost taking our dear Grasper along for the ride. As the car once again began to fall down Shuichi was able to push the top off (the top was already a short way of being ripped off by itself) and threw Ryuichi out before it landed again. The only one left in the car was Shuichi.

10 minutes later.

The car had landed near the lake. Shuichi barley holding on managed to get out but severely wounded. He was slowly crawling out of the car and into Ryu's direction. His vision was burly. It took a good 5 minutes crawl to get to Ryuichi. Using all his strength he called out Ryuichi name hoping to get a response. Ryuichi who was still unconscious wasn't able to hear him. His wounds were serious but not as severe as Shuichi's. At last Ryuichi managed to open his eyes to see a bloody Shuichi crawling toward him. He called out Shu's name. When Shu heard Ryu he was so happy.

Meanwhile with Tohma.

Tohma managed to awake. His injuries were nothing compared to Ryu's and Shu's. Tohma seeing the car went to get his cellophane to call the ambulance and 'Shit' it fell out and suddenly a figure came from around and knocked Tohma out.

The two figures made there way to Shuichi who was still conscious but Ryu fell back unconscious.

One of the figures picked up Shuichi carefully. Shuichi could see their faces. The guy holding him had red eyes and

short blue hair surprisingly he had a fathers look in his face. The other guy had dark orange eyes with long red hair.

"Im sorry Light-sama." the one holding him said the other said

"Im sorry too Light-sama, we had no choice. Now it's time to forget and remember your previous life."

"This is why we did this. Now it's time te return home."

Shuichi just looked at them and then at Ryu "Ple...please...he..help...them." his hand raising up trying to reach Ryuichi.

"Very well Light-sama." The red hair guy snapped his fingers "It's been taking care of now let's go."

The one with blue hair looked down at Shu "Do not worry Light-sama both of them are still alive and help is going to arrive soon." hearing that Shuichi finally passed out unconscious. The one with blue hair looked at the other "Yamato make sure no one in this world would suspect Light-sama survived the accident."

"As you wish my Lord." The other one disappeared while the other made sure to care of everything. After he left the car blew up leaving nothing but a bracelet.

A/n

I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one-shot though and contuine it. If anybody likes it and would like me to continue it just tell me. Oh and my other story I plan to finish it.


	2. Farewell

Kisa, I finished Chap 1 so this chap deticated to you for telling me to stick with it! love ya

Chapter 1 - Farewell

4 months later...

As light blue eyes open, his senses also coming back to hear a machine beeping. His vision was getting clearer to only see white. His head turns to see a pink bunny. All around the room 'Get well cards' and roses. He stretches out his arm to get his bunny Kumagoro. After grabbing the bunny his body began to feel nome and fell back asleep.

Later...

This time when he opened his eyes his vision was set on a girl with purple hair. He knew who it was Noriko.

He opened his mouth "Noriko" his voice was very weak but loud enough to be heard. He got control of his right arm and moved to pet Noriko's hair.

This time it was Noriko's eyes that opened. She had fallen asleep hoping that today it be the day that her dear friends would wake up. As she started to move she felt someone patting her head. She stood up to see Ryuichi up. "Ryuichi!" She yelled in happiness. She went to hug him but after she realized he was still weak well for now anyway she moved and asked how he was. "Fine." Then Ryuichi fell back asleep. Noriko went outside and called Tohma and the others.

Noriko quickly dialed Tohma's cell.

"Hello Tohma Seguichi speaking."

"Tohma it's Noriko, Listen I need you to call everyone Ryuichi woke up! But now he went back to sleep. The doctors said it was normal that he should wake up later."

"All right that's a relief."

"Then I'll see you here then?"

"Yes, let me just call the others."

"Okay so bye."

On the other side...

Tohma was so happy to hear that Ryuichi finally woke up. It had been 4 months since that terrible day. He barley remembered anything after he woke up. What he did remember about that day was when the cars started to hit his. Then the door flew out and if it wasn't for Shuichi he would have flown out with the door. He remembered the look in Shu's eyes as he let go of him, as if telling Tohma to live on for him that look. After he fell out of the car he remembered the fall that knocked him unconscious.

Minutes later he woke up to see a crash the first thing he thought was to get an ambulance. He went to get his phone but it wasn't there. He was going to run to them but then his world went black. "Shuichi." He woke up a week later to find out that Ryuichi was in a coma and that there was no sign of Shuichi. They said that after the car landed to it exploded and that Shuichi was probably in there. When they got to the car the fire was burned out and they found Shuichi bracelet. When everyone left the room he started crying silent tears.

As the trip to memory lane ended a single a tear fell down his face. After he got out of the hospital he was told that the police were unable to find who did this. That seriously pissed of Tohma, his friend yes friend after the elevator incident he had been getting along better with Shuichi. But now he has to tell the others Ryuichi woke up.

Less then half an hour everyone was at the hospital except a novelist that refused to come out of his study. Tohma was the first one to arrive with Mika then K, followed on by Sakano, Hiro, Suguru, and Tashuta.

They all entered Ryuichi's room together and their he sat on the bed with Noriko next to him.

When Ryuichi noticed them he gave them a happy smile. After all the crying, welcome back's, great your all right and happy smiles he noticed that someone was missing. He raised his hands calling for attention and looked at Tohma " Tohma where's Shu-chan?" That simple question made all of theirs smiles drop and sadness filled there eyes. " Ryuichi when the ambulance came they only found our bodies, Shuichi's was nowhere in sight." Tohma said as his eyes saddened more. Mika went to Tohma and held his hand and then continued "The police think that when the car exploded he was in the car and his body burned up with the car they only found his bracelet in the car." Hiro unable to control himself started crying as K held him. Suguru already did his share of water works the day he got the news. " No" Ryuichi said while the others stared at him. "NO, no HE WASN'T IN THE CAR WHEN IT EXPLODED! I heard him calling me and I woke up he was crawling toward me without worry for his injuries, GOT DAMMIT HE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD AND looked so awful but he was very much alive, HE TOLD ME ALL 3 OF US WERE GOING TO GET OUT ALIVE! he's not dead, he's not dead ...he's not dead." he continued to repeat as tears formed in his eyes and shaking his head no. "Ryuichi calm down."

"NO TOHMA! you didn't see him, he was covered in blood but he didn't care all he cared was my well-being, when i called out his name he gave me a smile, as he was crawling toward me he told me everything was going to be okay and that ALL OF US! would come out all right and what did I do I fall unconscious!" more tears formed in his eyes. "I should have died Tohma, if he wouldn't have saved me he would have been alive now." Tohma and K were trying to calm down when Hiro spoke softy with a small smile but loud enough to be heard as his head was down his hair covering his face "So he did that huh?" all heads turn toward him. "Such a baka, never worrying about himself always putting others feelings, health before his, always helping out those who need it, always giving a smile even when he's hurt, always, never caring about himself." as he looked up everyone saw him with tears falling down his face "You know that's why I promised myself to protect him cause I knew him better then anyone, I knew when he wanted to help someone he would do whatever he could to help them without caring what happened to himself." he looked up at the ceiling tear still coming out of his eyes. "So I would care for him, give him words of encouragement so he would pursue what he believed in and I was always there to help him bounce back in happy land as usual." He stopped and then faced Ryuichi. "I believe Shu was happy to save you. Don't throw his sacrifice away like it was nothing, you were his friend and if Shu saved you life, live every day happy to know that you're friend cared more about you're life then his, live on for his the sake of his memory and show others the happiness Shu shared with you." After that Hiro turned around heading out the door he turned around and smiled "His funeral would be next week, please come and pay your final respects to him he'll be happy you came." and then he left. The others still looked surprised at him.

As he headed down the streets of Tokyo. Looking up at the moon holding his hand up " Right Shuichi, I will continue to live for you my best friend, I shall keep the promise we made when we were kids. Even now and forever I will miss you're smile and even your whinnying." he gave a small laugh as tears yet again found there way down his face. "Even if there is a possibility of you being alive, I'll be waiting for you to return to us our shining star and if you really are dead I expect to see you when my time comes, and no matter what you would remain in my heart for I love you my best friend forever right? It's a promise." His tears continue on falling

"I'll make sure no one greves on your death, we all love you though some may not show it but I'll make sure everyone moves on but forget you we will not do for you shine even when your gone." He brought his hand up to his face and whipped away his tears. 'Time to see a certain novelist'

Back at the hospital...

Ryuichi still looked at the door letting what Hiro said sink in, he was right I should live on happy to know my friend cared a lot about me to give up his life for me. As he looked at k he smiled and spoke up at the silent room.

"Well, you guys better leave, I need to get my energy back so I and Kuma-chan can say good bye to Shu next week okay?"

"Are you sure?" Tohma asked worriedly

"Yes."

They all left leaving Ryuichi alone.

Ryuichi looked up at the moon raising his hand. "Ne, Shuichi you'll see, I promise you I live every day to the fullest for you may have not known but you were one of my best friends and I love you Shu-chan."

He fell asleep peacefully.

Should I end it there?

Nah, I'll give you some more Kisa kay?

Hiro stood outside of the famous Yuki Eiri household. So far after the novelist heard of Shuichi so call death he's been locked in his study knocking on the door for 3 minutes still nothing he knocked the door down. AS looked around and he found the study locked.

"Yuki-san?"

no answer

"Listen Yuki-san I know you're there please answer."

no answer, Hiro was still waiting when he finally opened the door "What do you want Nakano?"

"I wanted to inform you that Shuichi's funeral will be next week, and I know Shu would like it if you came."

"He's dead he can't make me do anything."

"Shut up you're going to pay you're respects to him, even if I drag you there myself."

"Why?"

"Shu loved you more then anything in this world, Listen I don't like you at all IM doing this for Shu he would probably haunt my afterlife if I didn't help you anyway."

Yuki just smirked

"That stupid brat had to go and get himself killed, it's my fault he listened to what I said for once."

"Huh?"

"I told him to die before he left and the baka went and did it."

"Idiot why did he go and get himself killed?" a few tears ran down his face

"Listen you don't like me and I don't like you but when going to have to move on."

"Well maybe you don't care any-" he was backed away to the wall by Hiro

"Shut up how dare you say I don't care! Shu was and still is my best friend and yes I miss him like hell but I know Shu wouldn't want me to give up on live because of him! He gave you love and happiness and now that his gone you can't let your life end move on with it and I don't mean forget about Shu. I know you loved him even if you never said it once, live for his sake at least. Don't wallow in self pity and live on. And if you dare to even think about killing yourself don't you ever dare to think about Shu again! Live on for his sake, don't let him cry again even in his afterlife. Be proud that he loved you more than anything don't you dare give up. I hope to see you next week at his funeral.

Next week...

Everyone was at Shindou's Shuichi funeral. There was his family, mother, daughter and his father. His friends, and fans.

They all sat there as the priest spoke

"On this day we bit farewell to one of gods children Shindou Shuichi. We pray for his soul to rest in peace. Many in life wish to live out there dream before their deaths. Shindou Shuichi lived to do his dream of being able to sing but unfortunately his time came before his was able to finished his dream. May his voice continue to inspire others. And now a word from his family."

Mr. Shindou was the first to stand "What can I say, I loved my son very much, I remember how he used to say he was born to sing, he was a special person nothing took his spirit down. My son was a fighter till the end."

Next Mrs. Shindou stood up "Well what can I say about my baby boy? Yes, and even when he grew older he continued to be my baby, he was full of life and never gave up."

Maiko stood up "My brother was so full of life. No matter how upset he was at me he would always forgive me. He loved to live. I remember when he told me he'd fallen in love with Yuki-sensei, he was so happy and me to he had that ability to make anyone happy. I miss him so much I want him back." Maiko started to break down and cry. Mr. Shindou and his wife held her.

Relatives started to cry. Then Hiro stood up to speak "Shuichi was my best friend we shared everything, I was always there for him and he was there for me. I miss very much but I'll move on like he would have want me to. He would always think of others before himself. He was a special person and anyone who met him would agree. He was able to live out his dreams that made him so happy. Good-bye Shuichi," he went and laid a Sakura petal with a rose on his tomb. The others went and did the same. All throughout the cemetery people crying as the coffin was being buried. Everyone not one face dry.

As people left one remained the known as Eiri Yuki. "I miss you Shu-chan and I love you, I wish I would have been able to say it to you before you left. I'll live on for you I promise.


	3. Things are not always as it seems

Chapter 2 - Things are not always as it seems.

"Tag you're it!" one voice said.

"No, I'm not!" The other said as he moved closer to the first person.

"You are now!" The first person ran away.

"That's not fair you cheated!" whined the second voice while jumping up and down.

"Why most you be such a child Master Light?" the girl put both of her hands or her hips.

The one name Light pouted "I'm not a baby! And you're just mean!" he stuck out his tongue.

"All right. I'm sorry Master Light." The girl said with a hint of saddens

"No don't be sad, I was just kidding! I'm sorrryyyyyyy! Rose Forgive meeeee!"

"Don't worry about it Master Light, Oh.. I almost forget the Lord summons you master."

"Wonder why?" Light gave a puzzle look.

"Why don't we go and see Master Light?" Rose smirked.

"Okay, but Rose would you stop calling me master I feel weird just call me Light!" Light walked out of the garden with Rose following him into the mansion. He walked on what seem forever before he reached the king's court.

"Father?"

"Yes, Ah..son please come in." Light continued to walk up until the balcony were his dad was while Rose waited by the door. "Ah Rose come here too, you are as much my child as Light is." Rose nodded and headed towards the king.

"My son your training is almost over but before you finish you must complete you last mission. "

Light nodded

"Your mission is to spend 2 yrs in the realm know as Earth, you'll have to spend 2yrs living there and learn about human customs, and learn about how to interact since it's only humans you don't have to use any powers more like natural talent to live on. This experience will teach you hard work. Also this way this mission can help you relate

to our people here."

"Okay so where in Earth?" chirped Light gladly.

"That you can decide on your own and you can take some companions with you, I suggest you take Cloud. He has already been in the human world once before."

Light was so happy! His best friend could come along 'Yay' kept repeating in his head. Before his dad could say anything he ran off toward the door and outside of the mansion to the other mansion on the other side of town.

"Lord Kira do you think it's wise for him to re-" she was cut of by his majesty.

"No, but this is part of generations of training and I have to upheld the tradition and this will help him related to our fellow demons much easier." He said as his dark wings appear "Rose you and Daisuke will go and make sure no one interferes with his training of the other realm. Do not disappoint me." He disappeared as Rose bowed and left while saying "Never."

Back on Earth...

So far It has been two yrs since the car crash. Shuichi Shindou has been declared dead and all hopes of him being alive died. Many people had greatly changed since his death. What even sucked worse was that the police never found the ones responsible. All of Shuichi friends changed greatly...

His band broke up but soon mixed with Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi convinced Hiro that Shu wouldn't want his dream to die. So Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi and Tohma formed Shadow. Noriko decided to be the groups fashion designer. K came back as their manger and Sakano got his chance to run NG under Tohma's supervision and Tohma became the groups producer/synthesizer. All four of them made the band huge but all of Ryuichi songs were always dedicated to Shuichi.

Ryuichi missed his friend greatly but this predicament made him grow up more like a 4yr old to 10yr old. He still had Kumagoro with him but barley took him out. Suguru missed him greatly even though the singer got on his nerves he loved him like a brother not that he would admit it. Tohma had become less of an over protectively toward Eiri, Mika was currently expecting his child. Not many knew that Tohma secretly felt guilty about Shu's death. Eiri continuing to hold his promise on living has greatly changed him. This experience thought him to appreciate his friends and family. His coldness has began to withered but showing it much. He began to call home at least once a week, once a month he went to meet with Tohma, Tashuta and Mika for dinner at his fathers house but he was currently single. He was unable to let anyone else enter his life that place had been taking by his pink hair baka. When he had sex he usually pictured Shuichi in the many women and men. Well Tashuta ...okay so maybe not everyone changed greatly but hey he is less perverted then he used to be. Noriko and Sakano missed the genki boy very much. It always was so lively with him around. K at first wailed on Shuichi's death. Since Shu had been like a son to him but soon came back to his old ways he promised himself to be strong for the others especially after that speech Hiro gave to Ryuichi. Hiro was usually strong but some times he would have breakdowns. He and Akaya are engaged. She also misses Shuichi even though he was irritating at times he always brought happiness to those around him and it even affected her. To sum it all up since the Shu-chan left it has been like a part of them all had also left along with him.

"Ryuichi what's wrong?" asked Tohma concerned for his friend.

"Yes, just a bit hungry and sleepy." He gave a small smile to Tohma

"Tohma-san..."

"Yes Hiro?" asked Tohma as he turned his attention to Shadow's guitarist.

"This Friday, can we get the day off its January 30." All attention was turned to Tohma.

"Yes, I would like to come too if it's okay."

"Sure, Shu would love it if you came." Hiro smiled as they continued to play a new song that Eiri wrote for Shadow to play on there next gig.

January 30 was the date of the car crash. This was the date that Shu died or maybe not who knows? He was declared dead even though there was no body found they did find some ashes which the doctors assumed that they were Shuichi's.

"CLOUD! WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed a voice that made his way looking around for his best friend. He made his way to the front yard. While continuing the search for the one named Cloud.

"CLOUD!" he continued to yell when he reached the backyard he ran inside the maze. Soon he lost his way so he decided if you can't walk then fly. A white wing and black wing appeared on his back as he took off. A few seconds and then he was in the middle of the maze. In the middle there was a fountain and there was a guy with dark blond hair and light blue eyes. "Cloud!" He yelled as he landed and tackled him to the ground. "Light? what's up?"

"Cloud Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" he repeated until Cloud shut his mouth with his hand.

"All right calm down Light." Surprisingly Light calmed down like Cloud told him to.

"So are you going somewhere?" asked Cloud while he ruffled with Light's light blue hair. Light smiled and nodded. "So where exactly is the little one going off to?"

Light beamed in joy "Im going to the human world known as Earth!"

"Cool you think I can tag along?"

"Yeah, well dad told me I have to spend 2yrs in the human realm and I could take other companies." Light gave Cloud the 'V' sign "I already known who to ask, come help me! please!" he gave Cloud his infamous puppy face. Not even his best friend could resist that look...

"Hey Light finally found you! Can I come too? Rose told me I could if you said so!" A guy with dark orange eyes and short brown eyes jumped on top of him while sending both to the ground. Violet met orange and Light nodded while Rose came and took him off. Light thanked Rose a lot. Rose had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes and slim figure. He himself had big purple orbs which was rare, soft cherry red lips, heart shaped face, with light blue hair and violet at the tips. Even though he was a demon he was most truly Divine as an angel. Unlike the stories demons are not cold hearted there like regular people but with powers and different looks. Some had pointy ears, others have different skin color like blue, red and so on. So far he, Cloud, Rose and Daisuke were going only one more person to get.

"So Light you gonna get Riku to come along too?"

Light nodded as Clouds wings came out. They were both black and Light's wings came out too and flew off.

"Well be back in a couple of minutes Kay." Said Light as he and Cloud left.

"Rose-san is it wise for Light-sama to return to the place were reincarnation took place?" asked Daiuske as he looked serious at Rose.

"I don't know, but so far no symptoms of the old memory reappearing hasn't happened so for now it's safe as long as he remembers who he wants to become king for." Daiuske nodded as Rose sighed.

"Where is Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" whined Light as Cloud tried to shut him up.

"Would you shut up!" came out behind a tree. There under the big oak tree was a being he had black hair with blond at the ends and green eyes.

"Rikuuuuuuuu!" Light glomped Riku in a bone wrenching hug.

"Cloud get him off me! I can't breath!" Cloud took Light of Riku while Riku thanked Cloud.

"So what's up? Why you here?" asked Riku.

"Journey, earth wanna tag along?" Cloud told Riku.

"Sure why not got nothing better to do."

"Yay" Light squealed in delight.

"All right Riku calm Light down and lets go back to my place." Cloud flew away ditching Light and Riku.

Light made his way to catch Cloud will Riku snapped his fingers and his pet dragon came. "Jinyu follow the idiots kay."

The male dragon roared as if saying 'Sure'

10 minutes later...

"So has the little one decided were to go?" asked Rose. Light just pouted at his nickname his friends gave him. Since he was the younger brother.

"Don't know."

Expecting this Rose sighed and too a map out. "Choose."

Light examined the map after half an hour he choose.

"Got it!"

"Took ya long enough." Cloud, Riku, Rose, and Daiuske said in union.

"So where."

Light smiled "Kyoto, Japan."


End file.
